pandorasascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Exiona
Homeland ''': Exiona {Ecks-ee—oh-na} '''Capital City : Rechvald Homeland Description: Located in the northwest of Vaenice , this industrial nation is abundant in natural resources to fuel its rapid technological growth. There are several cities located sparsely across the island country, which are all connected by well paved roads. Exiona is nearly deprived of its forests and woodland areas, since the trees were needed to ignite the country’s industrial revolution in the early stages. There are several mountain ranges along the northern coast. The beaches surrounding the island, however, are not very friendly for anyone to enjoy since they’re quite rocky. With the discovery of the great coal mines years after, Exiona began to focus on gathering the precious resource. There are several port towns on the southwestern and eastern points of the island, mainly to import and export goods to Tritonia and Hanshina, respectively. The capital city, Rechvald, is located in the middle of Exiona’s bay area. It is the largest city in all of Vaenice, and it is also the tallest city as well, boasting buildings that stand over thirty storys high. The city is divided into sections or blocks surrounding the Rechvald capital building in the center. These blocks are organized so that factories are grouped together while housing complexes are separated from the industry buildings. There are many busy streets in Rechvald, of variant sizes, and these streets are filled with small vehicles that can move much faster than they appear. Overall, the city doesn’t quite feel very clean at all, due to the masses of people living in it and also the heavy air pollution that is given off from the factories (which is starting to become a major problem the citizens want the president of Exiona to address and change). So now, Rechvald’s darkest part of the city has turned into slums. To the western region of the island is the Ainbrach Research Facility, where brilliant minds gather to develop newer and better technology for the world. However, they mainly research the world’s mysterious energy source, Auria. Thanks to the engineers and researchers in Ainbrach, the very first airships were built decades ago. Physical Appearances: The light skinned people of Exiona are known for their platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes, although there are a number of mixed people who have brown hair or generally darker hair. They average 5’6” in height for women and 6’ for men. Exionans have a much more elegant frame except for those who need to bulk up in order to efficiently work in the dangerous coal mines. Exionans sport their hairs in many fashions as well, so there are no distinct traditional hairstyles amongst the population. Clothing : Exionan clothing is much more modern and less traditional looking compared to the rest of the world, all except Arcadia of course, which is influenced a bit by Exionan culture. Men often wear dark trousers or overalls and light shirts. Women will rarely wear anything elegant such as dresses, but instead they’d dress similar to the men but much more fitted to their bodies. Of course, these are only the general population of Exiona. The richer folk are able to dress much nobler than the lower classed citizens, being able to afford clothing with intricate designs and perhaps the newest fashions that are available. Lifestyle : Exionan lifestyle differs the most from all the other countries in the world. Hanshina, Tritonia, and Luxaria tend to criticize the Exionans of having “no culture” whatsoever, but that is not the case since Exiona does have a culture but not one in a traditional sense. The Exionans have moved forward, disregarding traditions that seemed to have held them back in the past. Nowadays, the Exionan lifestyle consists entirely of labor and hard work. Everyone living in the cities is expected to have a job. Being unemployed is frowned upon in society and if a person is unemployed for too long, the government steps in immediately and assigns them a job. Most go through education and most even pursue higher education, but right afterwards, the people must get a job and begin working. Now the jobs will vary depending on the person’s skills. However, there are some jobs that don’t even require skills, such as work in the factories. These jobs can be deemed tedious by the workers, but they know it is necessary to sustain the country. Some complain, but most just do it anyway. Either way, after a hard day of work, the people tend to go home and relax or go to the downtown center and join the hub of activity with everyone else. About 65% of the people work in the cities, 20% of the people work in the mines, while the rest of the population work for the government, which includes the engineers and the scientists in Ainbrach and the other research facilities scattered across Exiona. About 95% of the population are able to read and write. Anyone who is able to manipulate the elemental Auria and utilize the mystical powers of Psionics is rare in Exiona society, mainly because they are not trained. Instead, pursuit in these powers are considered to be a hobby (a rather intense one since it is difficult to train in these powers), but in the end, elementalists and Psions just move away from Exiona in order to develop their powers. Interests: The Exionans are inhabited by great and bold minds who continually strive to improve the excellence of humankind’s creations. They are deeply intrigued by the mysteries of the world but more importantly, they are industrious people who want to expand and excel beyond the limits of their potential. This mindset has led to the ability to fly in the sky when the Exionans figured out a way to combine the energy source of Auria and the steam power to build the airships soaring around in the Vaenician skies today. Economy : Exiona is heavily rich in natural resources such as coal, which powers many machines in the world, so they are the leading exporters of coal and other natural minerals. They also import three-quarters of their foods from Arcadia, since they barely have any land good enough for agriculture and raising livestock. They also require Auria crystals from the islands scattered around the world and of course, Luxaria. Diplomacy : Arcadia: Not much is to say about the relationship between these two nations. The Exionans respect the Arcadians’ peaceful lifestyle and are always sharing their technologies with them. *Hanshina : These two countries are able to get along well enough; the two trade each other their goods and Exiona has been opened to share its technologies with Hanshina. *Luxaria : Exiona doesn’t communicate with Luxaria all that much compared to the other countries due to location, except for trading, in which Exiona invests heavily in the Aurian crystals found in the Luxarian deserts. *Tritonia : Like every other country, Exiona is cautious of the warlike peoples of Tritonia. Exiona was mistaken to have shared its technologies with the mountain-fortress nation, but it couldn’t be helped because excluding Tritonia would be an act of disrespect and the Exionans wanted to avoid conflict at the time. Now, the world watches what Tritonia would do with it’s newfound power in the skies. ''' '''Military : The Exionan military is relatively small compared to the other countries, but that is how the president intended for it to be. He wanted to focus more on domestic output instead of building a military that might have a higher upkeep than Exiona would want. However, the nation has the capacity to build the grandest military in all of Vaenice, in terms of airships and battleships, that is; they would still require more commanders who have battle experience. Category:Countries